starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Truque mental
Truque mental, truque da mente ou controle da mente, refere-se a um espectro de poderes da Força que influenciaram os pensamentos de criaturas sencientes, mais comumente usados para coagir em acordo por sugestão através de manipulação de voz, ou para fazer alguém revelar uma informação. Isso permitia que os seus praticantes resolvessem questões de uma forma não-violenta. Também poderia ser usado para apelar a uma impressão sensorial para distração ou causar fogo entre os inimigos. Uma variação sinistra do poder era "Corrupção da Força", uma habilidade que forçaria metas para o lado do usuário, enquanto lentamente drenava a sua vida.Star Wars: Empire at War O Mestre Jedi Quermiano Yarael Poof foi um dos usuários mais famosos dos truques mentais antes de sua morte em 27 ABY.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Persuasão da Força thumb|left|[[Legends:Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan Kenobi usou o Truque Mental Jedi em sua última viagem a Mos Eisley em 0 ABY.]] O conceito de persuasão da Força era a utilização da Força para exercer influência. Algumas espécies altamente organizadas com faculdades mentais eram conhecidas por ser inerentemente resistentes aos seus efeitos, exigindo mais habilidade, dentre elas Hutts, Toydarianos, Yinchorri, Kloodavianos''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi, Dashade, Falleen, Geonosianos e, possivelmente, Snivvianos. Por exemplo, Revan poderia persuadir Motta, o Hutt, mas Luke Skywalker falhou em sua tentativa de convencer Jabba, o Hutt. Também durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, algumas fileiras de soldados foram treinados para resistir a esta técnica.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Revelado se a Jedi Exilada tentar persuadir com a Força os mercenários que capturaram o Mestre Vrook. Em contrapartida, algumas espécies, tais como os Nikto, eram particularmente suscetíveis a ela.Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' Variações conhecidas incluíam afetar a mente e dominar a mente, com dominar a mente sendo uma versão mais avançada do anterior. Ao usar um truque da mente Jedi, um Jedi muitas vezes acenava sua mão para ajudar na persuasão. O Jedi adotava um tom de voz peculiar, juntamente com uma expressão facial ocasional. O ser senciente que era a vítima do truque da mente tende a adotar um tom de voz casual, mas uma expressão facial peculiar. Se o truque sucedesse, ele ou ela concordava então com o que estava sendo dito a ele sem ser capaz de pensar por si mesmo. Momentos depois, eles se sentem confusos sobre seu novo parecer, mas geralmente não sentem vontade de voltar atrás. Usuários da Força experientes poderiam forçar persuasões a distâncias mais longas, por exemplo, entre naves.In Star Wars: Republic 5: Prelude to Rebellion, Parte 5, Ki-Adi-Mundi persuade com a Força uma nave da Federação de Comércio para permiti-lo pousar em Tatooine. O uso do truque da mente era uma questão de moral para os Jedi, como ele violava o livre-arbítrio do indivíduo e da consciência. Assim, os Jedi foram estritamente proibidos de usar para benefício pessoal (como em apostas ou em negociações), reservando a sua utilização para quando seria servir o bem maior (bem maior também poderia ser, por vezes, uma razão para ignorar essa restrição); Sith e Jedi Negros por outro lado, não tinham receio sobre o uso da capacidade. Ao instruir os alunos Jedi, Yarael Poof salientou que um usuário deve estar atento ao utilizar esta habilidade, que seu alvo era, no entanto, um ser vivo com vida própria, e que precaução extra devia ser exercida como seu comando poderia potencialmente arruinar a vida de seu alvo. Ele deu esta explicação no holocron de Asli Krimsan: "Enquanto que este guarda pode provar ser um obstáculo em sua missão, ele é também um ser vivo. Ele pode não ser ameaçador por natureza, meramente um empregado ou servo. Ele pode ter uma família, outros que se preocupam com ele. Se o tivesse encontrado sob circunstâncias diferentes, você poderia ter descoberto que ele era um amigo e aliado. O que fazer, então? Fazer o guarda vê-lo como uma criatura pequena e não ameaçadora? Fazê-lo dormir, ou esquecer que te viu? Hipnoticamente sugerir que você saltou longe de onde você está, e incentivar o guarda a perseguir a aparição que você criou? Projetar uma imagem assustadora que irá levá-lo a fugir? Todas essas coisas poderiam funcionar muito bem, jovem Jedi, mas já considerou as consequências? E se o guarda gosta de atirar em criaturas pequenas e não ameaçadoras? E se sua espécie for fisicamente incapaz de dormir? E se ele se esquece que te viu, mas o fato de que ele, mesmo involuntariamente, lhe permitir passar vai custar-lhe o seu trabalho ou sua vida? Que trauma físico irá ele sofrer se ele perseguir sua aparição até uma parede de rocha sólida? E se você deixá-lo com tanto medo que ele morre no local, ou esquece a natureza da gravidade, enquanto ele tenta escapar ao longo da borda do penhasco mais próximo?" thumb|[[Legends:Qui-Gon Jinn|Qui-Gon Jinn tenta usar um truque mental em Watto.]] Truques mentais poderiam também ser usados para converter os indivíduos fazendo-os lutar por outro. O clone Starkiller era proficiente nessa técnica.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, o Imperador Palpatine torcia as vontades de unidades imperiais, como a Força de ataque Alfa para o lado sombrio de modo que se um Jedi tentasse converter uma unidade, eles cometeriam suicídio.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Medo da Força thumb|left|Um usuário-sombrio usa Medo da Força em sua vítima. Medo da Força era um poder da Força do lado sombrio e possivelmente uma variante do lado sombrio do Truque Mental Jedi, utilizado em torno de 4.000 ABY por Sith e Jedi com tendências ao lado sombrio. O portador ataca diretamente as partes mais profundas da mente do alvo, causando uma agitação de medo incontrolável que causa estragos nas capacidades do alvo. Através da pura força de vontade, um usuário poderia levá-lo a perder completamente a sua coragem, e se deixado desprotegido, os efeitos podem ser graves, rapidamente desmoralizando o inimigo com um sentimento de desespero e arrependimento. Dependendo da vítima, teria causado-lhe quer se esconder defensivamente ou fugir de seu adversário completamente. O medo da Força foi classificado como uma potência do lado sombrio devido ao fato de que o medo é uma emoção do lado sombrio. No entanto, como acontece com muitos poderes, era a intenção por trás de seu uso que contava, e Jedi às vezes o usava para neutralizar uma situação potencialmente perigosa. Por exemplo, Luke Skywalker usou esse poder sobre os habitantes animais da baixa Coruscant para protegerem a si e seus companheiros durante a crise Corelliana. Ele optou para sacudir as mentes dos animais com medo quando ele se deparou com um grande bando e o medo foi a emoção mais facilmente reconhecível disponível. Ele fez isso para salvar a vida de todos. O Medo da Força tinha duas variantes avançadas, Horror da Força e Insanidade da Força. Horror da Força permitia que o usuário da Força fizesse vários inimigos entrar em um estado catatônico de pânico que era mais grave e mais difícil de defender do que o Medo da Força básico. À semelhança, Insanidade Força também permitia que o usuário da Força afetasse vários inimigos de uma só vez, embora a uma gama ainda maior que seu antecessor. Como a forma mais avançada de Medo da Força, seu efeito era mais devastador, com as vítimas, possivelmente, descendo a um estado total de loucura frenética e demente enquanto que sua situação parecia de repente se tornar irremediável. Projeção da Força thumb|[[Legends:Mara Jade|Mara Jade (direita) e sua Projeção da Força.]] Projeção da Força era uma curiosa capacidade dos Jedi, e foi possivelmente uma variação de Ilusão da Força. Era uma técnica com a qual um usuário pode criar uma aparição da Força inanimada semelhante a si mesmo para distrair, confundir ou atrair inimigos. Talvez não seja estritamente um truque mental, a imagem projetada era plenamente capaz de interceptar fogo que chegasse, e era visível a todos ao seu redor, não apenas a um alvo selecionado. Controle da mente Também conhecido como domínio da mente ou controle mental, controle da mente era o equivalente do lado sombrio ao Truque Mental Jedi, embora o controle da mente fosse muito mais invasivo, sendo um poder Sith. Ele assumia o controle total da mente da(s) vítima(s) afetada(s) pelo poder. Níveis mais altos de domínio permitiam que mais pessoas fossem controladas, apesar de seus efeitos sobre os membros de certas espécies com uma imunidade inata a truques mentais (como Hutts ou Toydarianos) não estarem confirmados. Darth Maul utilizou este poder antes da Federação de Comércio atacar Theed. Palpatine poderia ter utilizado essa capacidade para controlar o Senado Galáctico durante os últimos dias da Velha República. O clone de Galen Marek, Starkiller, empregou este poder para confundir seus inimigos e fazê-los lutar por ele. Outros possíveis praticantes dessa habilidade incluíam Joruus C'baoth, Luke Skywalker, Luuke Skywalker (o clone de Luke, criado sob a direção do C'baoth), e Kreia. O Yuuzhan Vong sensível à Força Onimi evidentemente utilizou o controle da mente sobre o Supremo Overlorde Shimrra Jamaane durante o seu reinado sobre as espécies, mas no final da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Onimi perdeu o controle de Shimrra. Mais tarde ele atribuiu isso, como afirma para Jaina Solo, sua "preocupação em derrotá-la Jaina permitiu que o que restou de Shimrra retornasse"; está implícito que ele estava de alguma forma distraído em sua grande batalha com Yun'o, o que causou essa perda de controle sobre Shimrra. Ilusão da Força Ilusão da Força era um poder da Força muito poderoso, um subconjunto dos vários poderes de truques mentais. O utilizador projeta uma imagem na mente dos seres dentro do alcance, de qualquer coisa desde uma coluna de fogo a uma horda de monstros rabugentos e uma frota de naves de guerra, dependendo do alcance. O usuário poderia "ver" bem a ilusão, embora ela estivesse apenas parcialmente lá, semi-transparente como um holograma. thumb|left|Uma Jedi cria uma Ilusão da Força de um número maior de naves de guerra. As principais diferenças entre uma ilusão da Força e um holograma é que ao contrário de um holograma, a ilusão pode ser controlada mentalmente e era limitada apenas pela imaginação do usuário. Ainda mais importante, uma ilusão da Força não afetava apenas a visão de uma criatura. Desde que era projetada diretamente no cérebro da criatura, ela aparecia em todos os sentidos da criatura, desde olfato, audição, até à ecolocalização. Mesmo vendo-a através de um sistema eletrônico, como um olho cibernético ou uma câmera era inútil se a criatura estivesse dentro do alcance da ilusão durante sua duração, a criatura "veria" com o sistema como se a ilusão realmente estivesse lá, embora qualquer reprodução após a ilusão acabaria em revelar nada. Apesar de poderoso, não era isento a desvantagens. A principal delas era que não tinha absolutamente nenhum efeito sobre qualquer mente que não fosse orgânica, como droides e outros IA, e tinha um efeito muito reduzido (ou quase inexistente) em usuários da Força ou espécies resistentes à Força como Hutts e Yuuzhan Vong. Era também difícil de aprender. Enquanto ilusões da Força poderiam fazer alguma coisa do nada, ela não poderia fazer nada de alguma coisa (em outras palavras, tornar alguém invisível, mas para esse fim, Imersão da Força seria usado), embora fosse possível esconder qualquer coisa dentro da ilusão. Além disso, a ilusão não oferecia substância física. Embora possa ser "sentida", na maioria dos casos, qualquer apêndice que tocasse iria passar direto, geralmente traindo seu estado. Claro, esse detalhe permitia várias aplicações para o lado sombrio tais como a utilização de uma ilusão para esconder uma armadilha perigosa, ou para torturar seus oponentes com dor fantasma. Finalmente, o uso sucessivo de uma ilusão da Força poderia ser cansativo, especialmente nas faixas extremas da habilidade (milhares de quilômetros, grande o suficiente para ser usada para afetar a nave-mãe do combate). Lumiya usava ilusão da Força em espelhos no seu quarto, fazendo as pessoas refletidas parecerem mais atraentes do que realmente eram. Os Fallanassi, devido às suas habilidades de manipular a Corrente Branca, eram capazes de criar ilusões poderosas. No entanto, ao contrário da maioria dos sensitivos à Força, ilusões criadas pela Corrente Branca poderiam ser criadas para ser tão irreais ou reais como o usuário quisesse, com as ilusões mais convincentes sendo visualmente indistinguíveis de um objeto real. Por outro lado, ilusões Fallanassi poderiam ser feitas para serem intencionalmente insubstanciais, como enganar um ser senciente em pensar que algo que era real não era real. Yarael Poof, sendo descrito como um "ilusionista consumado", era também um perito em ilusões da Força, e era conhecido por tê-la usado durante várias ocasiões. Através da Força, Poof determinaria medos inatos de um oponente. Com base nesses temores, ele, então, projetaria imagens deles para os exércitos atacados, provocando fins rápidos para batalhas que teriam irrompido em derramamento de sangue. De certa forma, isso não era diferente dos efeitos do medo da Força, embora com um método diferente. thumb|Uma Jedi usa "mascaramento" para esconder sua aparência. Uma variação conhecida de ilusão da Força era mascaramento. Mascaramento permitia ao usuário projetar uma imagem na mente de uma pessoa sobre o usuário, essencialmente mascarar a aparência. A técnica do lado sombrio para a criação de ilusões, ou objetos mentais, envolvia conjurar projeções astrais visíveis e realistas de o que quer que o ilusionista desejasse através do uso de magia Sith. As ilusões distorciam todas as percepções sensoriais de um indivíduo, e só através da concentração sobre a Força um indivíduo era capaz de percebê-las como sendo falsas. thumb|left|[[Legends:Darth Wyyrlok (III)|Darth Wyyrlok Terceiro usa ilusões para distrair os guerreiros do Malevolência.]] Com simples gestos com as mãos, um feiticeiro poderia criar o que ela desejava manifestar. Como uma aplicação do lado sombrio, feiticeiros tendem a criar formas horríveis de serpentes e outras criaturas para atormentar as vítimas. Brincando com todos os sentidos da vítima, a ilusão poderia aparentemente atacar pessoas, se elas realmente acreditassem que a aparição fosse real. No entanto, a ilusão poderia ser desfeita, caso a vítima deixasse de acreditar que ela existia. As ilusões também poderiam ser desfeitas se o feitiço fosse interrompido por um poderoso ataque do lado luminoso.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith O antigo Lorde Negro dos Sith Naga Sadow era um mestre na projeção de ilusões. Ele já possuía considerável habilidade natural, mas para aumentar a força de suas ilusões, Sadow muitas vezes empregava o uso de talismãs Sith ou tecnologia. Durante a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço, ele sentava em sua esfera de meditação e projetava magníficas ilusões de bestas de guerra nos campos de batalha de Koros Maior, Coruscant e Kirrek. Sua concentração, no entanto, era quebrada quando uma de suas próprias naves capitais disparava sobre a sua esfera de meditação, fazendo com que suas ilusões mágicas desaparecessem, levando às derrotas Sith em todos os três planetas. Quando o espaçador Gav Daragon estava sendo iniciado como aprendiz Sith por Sadow, ele recebeu de Sadow instruções rudimentares em criar ilusões. A força de Daragon era mínima, cada ilusão que ele conjurasse passaria de algo agradável para uma horrível forma espectral. [[Ficheiro:Magia de Aleema2.png|thumb|"Alguns de vocês, comerciantes de Carbonita, ousaram resistir ao nosso domínio." Aleema Keto demonstra sua proficiência na criação de ilusões.]] A feiticeira Sith Aleema Keto também era bastante eficiente com essa capacidade. Pela simples gestos com as mãos, Aleema poderia criar o que ela desejava manifestar. Dentre suas criações mais populares estavam horríveis formas de serpentes e outras criaturas que ela usava para torturar as vítimas, como a enguia Adegan que ela fez substituir a língua de seu antigo tutor, Korus. Durante a Primeira Batalha da Imperatriz Teta, Aleema projetou pastadores espaciais e enormes naves de guerra contra a frota da República Galáctica. Ela também podia formar ilusões mais obscuras, como transformar espadas em animais vivos, tecnologia em monstros ou fantasmas de cabeças decepadas. O Imperador Sith utilizou a técnica de ilusão para combater o Cavaleiro Jedi que enfrentou ele em Dromund Kaas durante a Guerra Fria. As Irmãs da Noite de Dathomir tinham uma percepção da Força muito diferente dos Jedi e Sith, parte integrante do que era a projeção de ilusões através de "feitiços de ilusão".Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's EndStar Wars: The Wrath of Darth MaulRestraintMassacre Em cerca de 137 DBY, Darth Wyyrlok usou esse feitiço contra Demtri e Gerlun, membros do Malevolência, no Mantê de Andeddu no planeta Prakith, fazendo Gerlun matar Demtri. Darth Andeddu e Wyyrlok então lutaram com ilusões, uma competição que Andeddu acabou perdendo. Torção mental A torção mental era uma variação do truque mental desenvolvida por Daegen Lok onde ele penetrava na consciência de outro e torcia sua percepção da realidade de acordo com seus próprios objetivos. O talento de Lok com a habilidade era tal que ele foi capaz de convencer Xesh que ele estava sufocando, e convenceu a mente de Bel Zana que estava em chamas ao ponto em que o corpo dela exibia queimaduras. Corrupção da Força thumb|left|Um Jedi Negro usando Corrupção da Força. Corrupção da Força ou Corrompimento da Força era uma habilidade do lado sombrio que poderia manipular temporariamente a mente dos outros seres sencientes e fazê-los servir a uma causa própria. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, era algumas vezes utilizado pelos usuários da Força do Império Galáctico, possivelmente incluindo Mara Jade e o próprio Palpatine, assumindo o controle de soldados inimigos e fazando-os servir à causa do Império, atacando outras unidades inimigas. Corrupção da Força era possivelmente uma variante do lado sombrio do Truque Mental Jedi, em que o usuário da Força emprega princípios semelhantes, mas é para influenciar o destino a fins violentos, ao invés de enganar. Outras variações Dentre as técnicas mais avançadas do truque mental estava a Confusão da Força, que poderia ser usada em combate para manipular temporariamente os inimigos para lutarem como um aliado. Era especialmente útil na desvantagem, e era mais rápido de se empregar que afetar a mente no calor da batalha. Exemplos de truque mental em ação *Em 3.964 ABY, o Padawan Zayne Carrick em Taris tentou usar um truque mental em Marn Hierogrifo, mas ele reclamou que esses truques eram inúteis contra ele. *Em 3.956 ABY, durante sua busca pela Forja Estelar, Revan pôde ter usado essa habilidade várias vezes. Bastila o alertou para não usá-la para obter ganhos pessoais, tais como negociar por preços baixos. *Em 3.951 ABY, Meetra Surik e Kreia também podem ter usado o truque mental para fazer as pessoas se esquecerem que elas estavam mesmo lá (além do Exílio também utilizar a técnica na maneira que Revan usava). *Em 3.640 ABY, Gnost-Dural usou o truque mental em um Nikto de guarda em pé na frente do bar Dedo Torto para evitar pagar uma taxa de cobertura que o Nikto exigia. Theron Shan expressou que a sua vida seria muito mais fácil se ele pudesse fazer aquilo e Gnost-Dural observou que não funciona em todos e que Nikto eram particularmente suscetíveis. *Em 33 ABY, enquanto estava em uma cantina em Dorvalla, Darth Maul usou um truque da mente em um garçom de modo que ela iria "trazer-lhe sua bebida e deixá-lo sozinho." *Em 32 ABY, em Naboo, Qui-Gon Jinn usou um truque da mente para convencer o líder dos Gungans, Chefe Nass, para permitir que Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi partissem em um bongo com Jar Jar Binks. *Mais tarde, em Tatooine, Jinn tentou convencer Watto, um Toydariano negociante de sucata, para deixá-lo usar créditos da República para comprar peças de reposição para a nave real da Rainha Amidala. Watto perguntou se Jinn achava que era "uma espécie de Jedi, acenando a sua mão por aí". Ele alegou que, sendo Toydariano "truques mentais não funcionam comigo... só dinheiro". Durante este mesmo tempo, Qui-Gon usaria o truque mental para convencer um insistente Sebulba para esperar lá fora, enquanto ele falava com Watto após a corrida Boonta Eve e mais tarde para fazer um dono de escravos cruel dar água a sua escravos e nunca machucá-los novamente.Star Wars: Episode I Adventures thumb|left|[[Legends:Sel'Sabagno Elan|Sel'Sabagno Elan tentando vender a Obi-Wan Kenobi alguns bastões mortais.]] *Em 22 ABY, em Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi recusou a oferta de um slythmonger, Sel'Sabagno Elan, de "bastões mortais" de extrato de cilona, que eram poderosos narcóticos. Kenobi convenceu o slythmonger com um aceno de mão que ele não queria vendê-lo bastões mortais, e ao invés disso ele queria "ir para casa e repensar sua vida". Poucos dias depois, Padmé Amidala perguntou se Anakin Skywalker usaria o truque mental nela. Ele respondeu que só funcionaria em mentes fracas, o que implica que a mente de Padmé era forte demais e Anakin sabia (ou de outra forma seria apenas uma permissão que Anakin fez a Padmé). thumb|O [[Legends:Mestre Jedi|Mestre Jedi Yoda usou o Truque Mental Jedi em Typho para convencer Padmé Amidala a salvar as Jedi em Ilum.]] *Cerca de 21,7 ABY, o Mestre Jedi Yoda usou o truque da mente para fazer o capitão Typho - responsável pela segurança de Padmé Amidala - recomendar que eles precisavam salvar Luminara Unduli e Barriss Offee em Ilum, o que era um "ligeiro desvio" de sua rota. Embora Padmé claramente reconhecesse o truque, ela ainda feliz permitiu Typho ir para Ilum. *Em 21 ABY, Asajj Ventress usou um truque da mente no Capitão Rex (que estava fingindo para que Ventress não o matasse) entrar em contato com Anakin Skywalker. *Em 21 ABY, Obi-Wan usou um truque mental em um Weequay pirata para convencê-lo que ele não queria ficar de guarda, e que ele queria desativar as barras da cela e sair pra beber. *Em 21 ABY, o caçador de recompensas Duros, Cad Bane, foi enganado para revelar a localização do cristal de memória Kyber e de duas crianças sensitivas à Força. Cad Bane resistiu no início, mas o poder combinado de Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Mace Windu foi demais para o caçador de recompensas, que relutantemente revelou a localização do cristal de memória. *Em 21 ABY, Ahsoka Tano usou um truque da mente Jedi duas vezes em um guarda Neimoidiano em uma nave de batalha da Federação do Comércio para deixá-la entrar no bloco de detenção. Ela usou-o novamente para convencer o guarda a permitir que tanto ela e a senador Riyo Chuchi entrassem no bloco de detenção depois que ele se recusou a deixá-la passar. *Em 21 ABY, o Jedi Iniciado Jinx tentou usar um truque mental em um Trandoshano caçador, Smug, para chamar um speeder, mas não funcionou da primeira vez. Depois que Chewbacca socou o Trandoshan na cabeça, Smug acabou sendo suscetível a Truques Mentais Jedi, e acabou chamando um speeder que depois foi sequestrado por O-Mer. *Em 19 ABY, Obi-Wan novamente usou um truque mental para evitar complicações desnecessárias, sobre o mundo sumidouro de Utapau. A fim de obter transporte necessário para rastrear o General Grievous, Obi-Wan usou a Força para convencer um Utai domador de varactyl local a ajudá-lo. O Utai permitiu Kenobi montar Boga, uma leal montaria varactyl, para alcançar o décimo nível da Cidade Pau. *Mais tarde, quando ele voltou para Coruscant, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda foram recebidos juntamente com o senador Bail Organa por um guarda, o guarda disse que ele levaria os Jedi em custódia, mas Obi-Wan Kenobi empregou um truque da mente e o guarda, em seguida, respondeu que seria melhor se os Jedi ficassem com o senador. *Em 3 ABY, Starkiller usou o truque da mente várias vezes durante o curso de sua missão. Ele o usou para interrogar um garçom Nar Shaddaa sobre o paradeiro de Rahm Kota, forçou um oficial Imperial em Felucia lhe revelar a localização do senador Bail Organa, e tentou persuadir Lobot para conceder-lhe uma audiência com o senador Garm Bel Iblis, no entanto, devido ao cérebro de Lobot ter sido melhorado ciberneticamente, o truque da mente não teve efeito sobre ele. *Em 1 ABY, o clone Galen Marek usou truques mentais para fazer Imperiais virarem seus aliados ou se suicidar em várias ocasiões. thumb|left|Kenobi usando truque mental em stormtroopers. *Em 0 ABY, Obi-Wan usou mais uma vez o Truque Mental Jedi, desta vez para convencer um stormtrooper que Luke Skywalker e ele não tinham os droides que o Império estava procurando, e que seria melhor se eles se movimentassem. Obi-Wan também é usado para distrair os oficiais imperiais enquanto desativar o raio trator segurando a Millennium Falcon cativa a bordo da primeira Estrela da Morte, embora claramente não era um truque da mente direto. Pode ter sido uma manipulação da Força, como Obi-Wan Kenobi usa o mesmo truque em 19 ABY, no final das Guerras Clônicas. *O piloto BoShek usou um truque da mente, juntamente com os resíduos da mesma ação por Obi-Wan para escapar de quatro stormtroopers depois de "pegar emprestado" um landspeeder. thumb|[[Legends:Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker usou um truque da mente sobre Bib Fortuna em 4 DBY depois de entrar no palácio de Jabba.]] *Em 4 DBY, Luke Skywalker usou o truque mental para convencer Bib Fortuna a permitir-lhe uma audiência com Jabba o Hutt. Jabba mais tarde repreendeu Fortuna por cair em tal truque mental. Luke tentou usá-lo em Jabba, que disse a Luke que seus "poderes da mente não funcionam nele". *Em 6 DBY, Corran Horn inconscientemente usou o truque da mente para se esconder de Stormtroopers durante sua fuga da Lusankya. *Em 7 DBY, Corran Horn, que estava em uma missão secreta, tentou usar um truque da mente intencionalmente em um stormtrooper em Thyferra convencê-lo que Corran poderia cuidar de seus negócios. Por um momento, quando o stormtrooper repetia a declaração de Horn sobre não ter que ir com ele, Horn pensou que o truque estava realmente funcionando. Ele falhou miseravelmente, e a única reação que ele levou do stormtrooper era "Você pode seguir com seus negócios? Seu negócio é o meu negócio, idiota!" Horn foi derrotado pelo stormtrooper e acabou tendo que gastar um par de dias em um tanque bacta. *Em 11 DBY, Horn projetou uma ilusão de uma enorme força-tarefa da Nova República, completa com Lusankya e Sun Crusher, dentro da cabeça de Leonia Tavira. *Em 12 DBY, Kyle Katarn usou o truque da mente para fazer um trabalhador Ugnaught abrir uma porta para ele e um oficial Imperial destrancar uma porta. *Em 29 DBY, Kyp Durron usou um truque da mente em um membro da Brigada da Paz durante uma missão secreta. Ele enganou o brigadeiro a decidir não procurar a bagagem de sua equipe, e também em dizer para a equipe recolher seus pertences e ir embora. *Em 40 DBY, Leia Organa Solo usou um truque da mente sobre um tenente da nave Spinnerfish da Segunda Frota da Aliança Galáctica. Ela o enganou a acreditar que Lando Calrissian (que estava usando a identidade Bescat Offdurmin na época) não estava oferecendo ajuda e apoio ao inimigo, em seguida, que eles tinham que chegar a Corellia porque eles estavam fazendo algo vital para a Aliança e, finalmente, dar-lhes os códigos de acesso fornecidos pela Inteligência que lhes permitiria voar diretamente. Depois, Lando comentou: "Isso não foi muito justo" e Leia respondeu que o tenente era "ainda mais mente fraca" do que ela estava acostumada e ela não acha que ele evoluiria muito no exército. *Em 40 DBY, Ben Skywalker usou um truque mental em Gilthor Breen para persuadi-lo que ele tinha entrado em um turbo-elevador. Ele projetou uma imagem de fechamento das portas do turbo-elevador e o fez pensar sobre "a menina", uma atriz de holodrama chamada Aliniaca Verr. Notavelmente, Ben realizou este truque sem a utilização de um gesto de mão ou voz. *Em 40 DBY, Mara Jade usou um truque da mente em dois espectadores depois de lutar com Lumiya. Ela enganou os dois espectadores a acreditar que a batalha que acabaram de testemunhar entre Mara e Lumiya foi encenada para um programa holográfico. O espectador masculino observou que o sangue no rosto de Mara parecia real, enganado por Mara em acreditar que ele era falso. *Em 41 DBY, durante a Segunda Batalha de Fondor, Jacen Solo usou a Força para enganar os Fondorianos a abaixar o escudo planetário em torno da cidade de Oridin, abrindo a cidade ao bombardeamento por suas forças. *Em 137 DBY, a Princesa Marasiah Fel tentou usar um truque mental em Cade Skywalker, a fim de entrar a bordo da Mynock com Astraal Vao e fugir de Darth Talon. Cade não foi afetado, mas os levou depois de perceber o Sith. Nos bastidores Vários jogos representam o Truque Mental Jedi como um meio de passar por adversários sem ser visto. Em um exemplo ele foi chamado de "Persuasão da Força", que realizava a mesma coisa, provavelmente um nome aplicável apenas para esta variante de uso. Um truque mental é empregado no jogo, e o personagem se torna invisível ao(s) adversário(s). Alguns jogos permitem que você use o truque mental para confundir e atordoar os adversários. Outros exemplos em jogos de uso do truque mental faz com que seus oponentes temporariamente se juntem a você, atacando os outros adversários. O truque mental é conhecido tanto como Afetar a Mente, e a forma mais poderosa, Dominar a Mente em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Em Knights of the Old Republic e sua continuação, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, o uso de habilidades da Força que afetam a mente segue os filmes mais de perto. Aprender essas habilidades dá ao jogador opções adicionais em conversas, que podem ser usadas para persuadir PNJs a fazer algo benéfico para o jogador - por exemplo, pagar uma recompensa maior do que o jogador receberia normalmente, oferecer um preço mais baixo por um item, compartilhar alguma informação secreta, extrair informações do indivíduo, ou manipulá-los a fazer ou aceitar várias coisas. Na versão em quadrinhos de Dark Lords of the Sith, o primo de Aleema, Satal Keto, nunca exibe proficiência em projetar ilusões. No entanto, nos versão de áudio de Dark Lords of the Sith, Satal cria ilusões e as usa para confundir seu pai e sua tia, Lorde Keto e Senhora Magda Keto. Em Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast e Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, se o jogador tem um nível de truque mental superior a 3 (impossível sem cheats), ele pode controlar diretamente um inimigo incluindo Reborn, que normalmente é imune à habilidade. No nível 4, este poder pode afetar qualquer pessoa, mesmo as mentes mais fortes como Desann ou Tavion. Confusão da Força é um poder utilizável em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Ele está disponível se a Jedi Exilada atinge uma classe de prestígio. Arquivos do jogo de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic indicam que Jolee Bindo deveria ter habilidades psíquicas estáticas. Se isso foi cortado por opção ou devido a limitações de tempo é desconhecido. Confusão da Força também está presente no jogo de videogame do Star Wars: Episódio III. Em I, Jedi, Luke Skywalker se refere a ambos ao seu uso do controle da mente e ao do Obi-Wan Kenobi como Alterar Mente. Aparições *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videogame *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Only the Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: The Hidden Blade'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Parte 3'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (romance)|romance Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romance júnior *''Star Wars #8'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Carida: Heavy Duty'' *[[Shadows of the Empire (romance)|romance Shadows of the Empire]] *[[Shadows of the Empire (quadrinhos)|História em quadrinhos Shadows of the Empire]] *''Star Wars Episódo VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (romantização júnior)|romance júnior Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi]] *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (romance)|romance Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi]] *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 46: Monster, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Parte 2'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: A Ameaça Padawan'' Fontes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' Segunda Edição * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' * *''The Essential Chronology *''The Dark Side Sourcebook *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * }} Notas e referências }} Categoria:Poderes de alteração Categoria:Poderes de efeito mental